My Kits
by MissChefKyu
Summary: Living with a mad man makes me second guess who I really am, with no memory only my son close by I'm going to find out why the feel of my so called father makes me cringe. Bad summary I know, first story I'm publishing hope you enjoy. fem/Naruto.


Disclaimer sadly I do not own the characters I'm using other than Kai and Hitoru; though I may have changed how the characters act, speak, look or their sex. This story is of my own and the first that I'm publishing on here, I am happy to read any feedback you the reader has to leave.

Hope you enjoy reading.

I knew coming here might not have been a clever thing to do but there wasn't many other options.

~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

I hate it here, that man can't be my father, it just doesn't feel right. His touch makes me cringe; since when does a fathers' hug make his daughter feel that way. He does not care for my memory loss or the fact I have a son with no father.

Something is not right, and I'm determined to find out what.

After years of searching a month before my son turns four I find what it is I have been looking for. A document with my picture stuck to the top right hand corner.

Subject: 999

Name: Namikaze Minako

D.O.B: 10th October 1993

Parents: Father- Namikaze Minato, Mother- Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina

Timeline

10/10/93- Start of observation.

10/10/00- Plan of kidnapping success

01/01/01- Start of full examination

10/02/01- Success found reason for delays in experimentation, the Kyuubi spirit lives on

26/03/03- She is the perfect test subject immune to all poisons, amazing healing ability, and endless supply of chakra, control over all elements and her numerous blood lines. Perfect.

01/10/04- New experiments to commence, with the DNA of Uchiha Sasuke, D.O.B 23/07/93

06/12/04- Success the DNA's altered ad ready for impregnation. Now to wait for subject to be of age 12.

10/10/05- 1st stage of impregnation a success, now to see if the foetus grows while subject 999 is still young

16/12/05- Impressive the foetus is growing at a fast rate; the foetus will not go the full 9 months

17/12/05- Better than I could have hoped for its twins a girl and boy. Now to decide which one.

04/02/06- All experiments fail due to the kyuubi's involvement, interesting.

05/04/06- Subject 999 goes into labour. 23.59 female foetus was born and removed from site.

06/04/06- 00.06 male foetus was born and left with subject 999. Memory of 999 was completely removed

07/04/06- Check on subject 999 only knows of her son and nothing more.

07/04/08- The girl was the right choice, experiments to continue under 999.5.1

It wasn't hard finding my daughter, one thing Orochimaru underestimated me for, using his library against him. Getting to her room, burning the door down in seconds, thanks to the silent training Kyuubi put me though starting a month after my son... no my children were born.

'Thanks again kyuu'

'Don't mention it kit, now grab your missing kitling and let's get out of here.'

'Un your right, before that senile snake realises'

Seeing my daughter for the first time brings tears to my eyes. Shaking these thoughts out of my head, there's no time for this. I have to make it to the village hidden in the leafs. Orochimaru was too cocky having his 'hide out' we were kept in a mere few hours from the village. With the knowledge all written in his books in a library with no security... the fool.

'Stupid snake made it easy for us'

'Kyuu that's a good thing I wouldn't want to endanger my kits.'

'I know kit, I know.' Silly fox.

~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~

Thankfully explaining what was happening was easy to my young daughter who like her brother was advanced past her years, who was just happy to know her mummy.

Seeing the gates of the village brought forth draughts.

To hell with it we didn't come this far to be held back by draughts.

' He he you act far greater in years than you are kit'

'That better be a compliment you sly fox'

Walking up to the gates separating me and the village within, I'm stopped by two ninja.

'They're just starring kyuu.'

'Just wait to see what they do kit.'

'Sure kyuu'

"You better come with us"

Tightening my hold on my two sleeping angles.

I send a silent nod as my reply.

Walking through the village everyone we past goes quiet and just stares at us.

'What is with all this starring.'

'Kit ... do you remember what you parents names are?'

'Of course Minato and Kushina you know I plan to track them down along with Sasuke Uchiha so we can get to know them. Why ask a question you already know the answer to.'

' Well kit, your parents are pretty famous here, your father, the fourth Hokage not sure if he is still the current one though, your mother is known for her strength and demonic like power; there a formidable pair... you look just like them it's easy to see kit. Your power has already surpassed their own if I remember them correctly. Of course you also have me so it's really no surprise.

I didn't tell you before now as the memory serum you were given affected me as well, though I have just finished breaking though my block and have already started on yours.

Now pay attention kit were nearly there.'

Looking up at the tower we were seem to be heading towards.

"Mummy" I look down to see my sons dark eyes staring up at my own.

"Hey baby, did I wake you."

"No ... is this the place you told me about ."

"Yes it is, your daddy and grandparents live here but we have to go talk to someone first before we can go find them okay. You have to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes mummy"

"You're such a good boy"

Walking toward the towers entrance we were let it straight away, ignoring the looks directed to my family once more. The ninja's were whispering to the lady sat at the desk before us.

'Must be the secretary of this building.'

We were directed up the stairs for what feels like six stories. We stop outside of a closed double door archway, the ninja knocked twice then waited.

"Enter" the slightly muffled yet strong voice came through the doors.

The ninja opened the archway motioned me in before closing it once more. Taking in the blond haired man whose head was still facing down to what it looked like paper work. Not sure what was expected of me I stayed silent with full intentions of letting the unknown man make the first move.

Taking the time to look around the room, stopping at each of the pictures on the wall.

"Mummy... where are we" startled I look down to see my own eyes looking back at me in the form of my sleepy daughter.

"We are in the leaf village sweetie, away from that nasty place for good" 'if I can help it' Moving my eyes to my son to see he was also up once again.

"I'm hungry mummy"

"As soon as were done here we'll go grab something tasty to eat okay sweetie."

"Yes mummy"

Turning my eyes to the blond man who was now looking shocked starring at us.

"WOULD everyone stop bloody looking at us ... Sorry you two I didn't been to startle you."

"You have your mothers temper." Came the blonds voice now sounding some what broken.

'Kit this is the forth Hokage... you father kit.'

'wha..'

"Um ... kids.. meet your ... grandfather.. Namikaze Minato."

Feeling my kids struggling in my arms, I let them down. They run over to jump on the blo... no my father and proceed to hug him which as much force as he seem to give back.

I feel the fall of tears down my cheeks.

The doors slam open to reveal a bright red headed women.

"Minato ..Is what they're saying..."

My eyes run over her as to figure out if she's a threat to my little angles.

'Kit meet your mother ... Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina.'

"...Kids this is your grandmother Kushina..."

Before I finished the sentence I'm pulled into a tight hug from Kus..mother, holding me tight as if to stop me from running away.

Her tears soak through my top quickly, feeling two pairs of hands tug on my I pull away slightly. My children stand there with their hands up with a silent question all pqrents understand. I pull them both into my arms.

"mum... dad ...this is my son Kai and my daughter Hitoru."

Yes I'm leaving it there. =^.^=

Let me know what you think of it.

Bye for now.


End file.
